Chapter 614 Prediction (Black Leg Sanji)
Chapter 614: Rumble in Ryugu Palace PG 1 Back at Groverly Hills *Fukaboshi:search every corner,building, and even rock men! We have to find the rest of the Strawhat crew! *Palace soldiers:yes sir!! *Palace soldiers:*3 walk down an alley* *Robin:*from a rooftop*Seis Fleur *Palace soldiers:*six hands sprout and grab them all*?! PG 2 *Robin:*lands infront of them*Twist *Palace Soldiers:*groan in agony as their bodies are twisted and fall down* *Palace Soldiers:*more come around and see her*Stop right there! *Robin:darn it, they found me. *???:*roars* *Palace Soldiers:*see a huge car fly at them*aahh!! PG 3 *Robin:*walks to the wreckage and looks to her left and smiles*oh it's you two *Chopper:*towering over Sanji in heavy point*Hey Robin!! *Sanji:*standing next to him while stepping on a soldiers head. heart eyes on*Robin-chan I missed you so!! *Robin:*giggles*same here. PG 4 *Splash/Splatter:*drop kick some soldiers* *Robin:who are those two? *Sanji:*looks extra pissed*please dont ask. *Robin:ok, well do you guys know where the others are? *Chopper:I heard that along with us, were invited to the palace,but then out of nowhere the guards started attacking us. *Robin:but for what I wonder? PG 5 *Fukaboshi:*arrives on the scene along with his brothers*Because of the prediction of Madam Shirley. *Crew:?! *Fukaboshi:She had a prediction that your captain will destroy this island. And here predictions are always accurate, so we must take you all into custody. *Chopper:but we havent done anything. *Fukaboshi:you havent yet and thats all the reason we need to take you in. PG 6 *Manboshi:*dances around and sings alittle*ok guuysss geeet'em! *Palace Soldiers:*50 more charge at them*yes sir!! *Sanji:*lifts up leg and spins at them like a human top*Party Table:... *Sanji:*kicks 20 guards in the gut and sends them flying through the city*Gyro Kick Course PG 7 *Chopper:*jumps high in the air* *Palace Soldiers:*look up*?! *Chopper:*dives down with his elbow*Monster Bomber *Palace Soldiers:*10 are blown away*aahh!!! *Robin:*smiles as she is surrounded*Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano *Palace Soldiers:*stare as 2 giant hands appear* PG 8 *Robin:*slams the hands down*Slam *Palace Soldiers:*reamaining 20 are defeated*aahh!! *Princes:*cover eyes from huge explosion* *Ryuuboshi:*gasps and sings*theeeyyy're gooone?! *Palace Soldier:my lords, there seems to be a problem with the capture of the remaining Strawhats back at the palace. *Fukaboshi:I see, then lets head back. PG 9 At the Palace *Zoro:*lands and skids back* *Neptune:*swings trident down*NEPTUUUNNEE!!!! *Zoro:*blocks with 2 swords as the ground breaks around him* *Zoro:*pushes him back and jumps to his face* *Nami:shouldnt we help him? *Brook:no, this right now is Zoro-san's fight. We mustn't interfere. Besides.... PG 10 *Brook:*looks at the 2 nearly giant sized Palace Soldiers*we have to take these guys down first. *Huge Soldier #1:you damn humans are gonna pay for this! *Huge Soldier #2:yeah pay! PG 11 *Usopp:*aims black kabuto at them*I'd love to see that tuna breath! *Huge Soldier #1,2:*growls and vanish*Kiru *Usopp:*gasps*that speed...its just like the Soru thing that the World Government uses. *Nami:*notices scorch marks on the walls*they dont seem too good at it. I can follow them way to easy. PG 12 *Nami:*jumps and swipes down*like so! *Huge Soldier #1:*is hit in the head while being horriblly shocked*AAHH!! *Huge Soldier #1:*gets to his knees in pain* *Nami:*stands on his back and slams the tip of the pole on his back while shocking him severly*stay down! *Huge Soldier #1:*groans in pain and passes out* *Nami:how dare you get back up after getting hit by Bolt Staff! PG 13 *Huge Soldier #2:*appears behind Brook and slashes down with a sword* *Brook:*blocks it without turning around as the ground shatters around him* *Brook:*looks at him with an evil stare*such a weak slash. *Huge Soldier #2:*glares*what?! PG 14 *Usopp:*shoots a spiky plant an his face*Green Star: Exploding Cucumber *Huge Soldier #2:*plant explodes in his face and he is pushed back*ah! *Usopp:*grins*should've kept running. *Brook:*turns and slashes upward while jumping*Cresendo Slash *Huge Soldier #2:*blocks but sword breaks*?! *Huge Soldier #2:*falls on his back* PG 15 *Brook:*lands on his chest and points sword at him*surrender? *Huge Soldier #2:*crying*yeah me surrender! *Papagug:*shocked*even Bones and Girlie are scary!! *Keimi:what have they been through for the past 2 years?! PG 16 *Catfish Minister:*sees a huge Pufferfish Fishman enter the building*what the? *Puffing Jerry:Im here to bring the princess her hourlly meal. *Catfish Minister:NOW IS THE WORST TIME FOR THAT!!! *Puffing Jerry:oh, well in that case, plz accept this as an appology Gahaha! *Thousand Sunny:*crashes in from behind him* *Franky:*on the ship*Thanks for the help Puffing Jerry! *Puffing Jerry:anything for my brother's student! *Thousand Sunny:*lands* *Franky:guys lets get of here. Robin told me about the situation. PG 17 *Manboshi:*lands on the ship with his legs out*youuuu arent going anywhereeee. *Franky:*turns around* *Manboshi:*punches at him* *Franky:*blocks but is knocked of the ship* *Manboshi:*lands and dances* fight fight fiiight! *Neptune:*in pain and holds himself up with his trident*my your good Zori. *Zoro:*looks up at him and smiles*its Zoro, and your pretty good yourself old man. *Fukaboshi:*lands infront of his father with his legs out*Care to continue to test you mettle "Pirate Hunter"? *Zoro:sure. *Zoro/Fukaboshi:*charge and clash with each other* PG 18 *Ryuuboshi:*shoots at the ground infront of Usopp*Sttooop. *Usopp:*glares* *Ryuuboshi:*sings*preeepaaare to diiie! *Usopp:*grins and gets ready*sorry but I'm not gonna die today. *Nami:*running next to Brook:we'll go look for Luffy. *Fukaboshi/Ryuuboshi/Manboshi:Leave this island!!! *Zoro/Usopp/Franky:Make us!!! END Category:Prediction